


Daddies Home

by Dark_DemonMafia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Business Trip, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Family Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Nipple Licking, Phone Sex, Scratching, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_DemonMafia/pseuds/Dark_DemonMafia
Summary: Reggie is stuck at home taking care of his two year old daughter Matilda while both his mates are on a business trip. Exhausted and in need of release he decides to have some fun with the twins over the phone.





	Daddies Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have two texts for the twins when they talk on the phone. Italics is Damien and bold italics is Daemon.

“Yeah she’s fine. She’s sleeping. She spent all day asking where are papa and daddy and when they’ll be back.” Reggie said shifting the phone to the other side as he picked up his two year old.

 

_“Did she? I’m sorry we had to leave so suddenly last week love. Me and Daemon needed to take care of something for dad.”_

 

“It’s ok I don’t mind.”

 

Reggie set his daughter down in her crib and kissed her head. He walked out of her room closing the door behind him.

 

_“You sure? I kind of feel bad we left you to take care of Matty by yourself. I know she can be a handful. Have you been able to get any sleep at all?” Damien said._

 

“Yeah, not a lot though. But it’s ok. It’s my turn anyway with all the times I leave her with you and Daemon when I go for the night shift.”

 

Reggie laid down on the bed and sighed.

 

_“Well yeah but without you there your employees would probably wreck the place.”_

 

Reggie smiled as his lover’s laugh. He missed it. He missed both of them. It was hard taking care of Matilda alone. She was a messy eater and would cry for her two dads every night leaving Reggie with little to no sleep. Her new hobby for this week was scribbling on the walls with her crayons and setting the curtains on fire. Sure she was still trouble when all three of her parents were there but it was easier to calm her down. Reggie couldn’t leave her at any daycare for the nights when he had to work because she liked to scream till the windows would shatter or she’d end up biting another toddler again.

 

_“Reg? You ok babe?” Damien asked worried._

 

“Hm? Oh i’m sorry I was lost in thought.”

 

_“Thinking about Matty?”_

 

“Yeah but I was thinking how much I missed you guys. Even though half the time you get on my nerves.” Reggie said laughing.

 

He heard a snort from the other end of the phone.

_“Feelings mutual love. Daemon says he misses you too. He said he’s sorry he can’t talk right now. He’s busy talking to dad on the other phone. But I’m free.”_

 

Reggie smiled.

 

“What did you have in mind?” He asked.

 

_“I think you can guess. Your chest still sensitive love?”_

 

“Y-yeah. It still kind of hurts. I miss having you here to help me.”

 

_“Yeah? Why don’t you rub your chest for me.”_

 

Reggie sucked in a breath as he rubbed at his nipples through his shirt. It hurt but it felt really good at the same time. He gasped as he pulled at them.

 

_“You sound cute. Wish I could see your face.” Damien whispered seductively._

 

“D-Damien when are you guys coming home again?” Reggie moaned.

 

_“Funny you should ask that. We’re coming home tonight in an hour think you can last that long babe?”_

 

Reggie bite his lip.

 

“Y-yeah just hurry ok? I really want you now.”

 

_“Touch yourself through your underwear. I want to hear you come undone.”_

 

Reggie pulled down his sleep shorts kicking them off and ran his fingers up his cock through the tight material. He swiped his thumb over the head.

 

_“What? Hey I can do what I want. I am not teasing him. Oh whatever I don’t see you helping. Hey-!”_

 

Reggie gave a faint smile as he heard the twins mess with each other on the phone. He pinched at his nipples letting out a soft whimper.

 

**_“Hey cutie how you holding up?”_ **

“D-Daemon want you. Come home already.” Reggie said letting out a frustrated noise.

 

**_“I know baby we’re on our way. Why don’t you finger yourself for me. Because when I get home I’m going to fucking pound your ass so hard.”_ **

 

Reggie’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned a light shade of red. He tugged off his underwear and ran his fingers over his hole. He stuck one finger in and gasped.

 

**_“Make those- You can talk to him in a minute. You are not better than me at this you lil shit. Bug off.”_ **

 

He smiled as he heard Damien yell from another room ‘get bent’. The boys always did this. One of the perks of dating two older twins. They always tried to out rank each other, always trying to be better than the other at everything. Which always resulted in deep bites, claw scratches down his back, and endless rough kissing. He loved it.

 

“Daemon f-fuck.” Reggie moaned pressing against that one spot that made him melt.

 

Reggie stuck a second finger in and crooked both fingers till he was seeing stars.

 

**_“Fuck you sound hot. Get on your knees and stick three in love.”_ **

 

Reggie got on his knees with his cheek pressed against the silk sheets. He stuck all three fingers in his hole and grit his teeth as the angle made his fingers go deeper. He rubbed over his prostate and his eyes rolled back.

 

_“Your such a slut for us. Who do you want to fuck you baby?”_

 

“B-both. I w-want both of you.” Reggie moaned out.

 

Reggie grabbed the sheets between his teeth and let out a loud whimper. He wanted to cum so badly. He wanted to be filled and fucked so hard so that he felt it the next morning.

 

“He’s cute isn’t he?”

 

“He sure is.”

 

Reggie sat up to see the twins standing in the bedroom doorway. They both were wearing matching smirks. Reggie removed his fingers and crawled to the edge of the bed. His tail swayed playfully behind him. His head was cloudy with lust and the need for both prince’s to attend to him. Daemon walked over sitting next to Reggie and stroked his hand through his hair. Reggie leaned into the touch letting out a low purr.

 

“Miss us love?” Daemon said.

 

Reggie nodded crawling into the older twin’s lap. He wrapped his legs around Daemons waist and nuzzled his head under his neck. Daemon stroked his hand down the smaller demons slender back to the curve of his ass. He stuck his fingers in Reggie’s hole making the younger squeal. Damien came up right behind his younger lover and licked at the crook of his neck. He bite down sinking his fangs into Reggie’s neck. Reggie let out a gasp and tangled his hand in the twins hair. Daemon growled lowly at his brother jealous of Reggi’s attention being drawn away. Damien smirked.

 

“Fuck please just more.” Reggie moaned.

 

Daemon rammed his fingers into Reggie’s prostate. Reggie bit his lip thrusting back against his hand wanting more. Damien grabbed at Reggie’s hair turning his head to give him attention. Damien pulled down his slacks freeing his erection. Reggie ran his tongue over the head before taking it in his mouth. He swallowed causing Damien’s hand to tighten in his hair. Daemon growled and pressed his fingers in deeper making Reggie’s eyes roll.

 

“Fuck his mouth’s so good.” Damien groaned.

 

Daemon glared at his brother pulling out his fingers. He pulled down his pants and boxers. He thrusted his hard cock into Reggie’s hole making him moan loudly around Daimen’s dick. Reggie took Daimen deep down his throat making cute faces everytime the head hit the back of his throat.

 

“Fuck he’s so tight.”

 

“I’m not going to last long if he keeps making those faces.” Damien moaned.

 

Daemon dug his claws into his lover’s hips growling. Reggie could feel his body shake from how sensitive he was. He made a whining sound as Daemon started biting his chest and nipples. He could feel his stomach start to tighten. He let out a whimper as he came on his chest. His vision turned white and he felt his legs shake,

 

“Fuck stand up with him.” Damien said pulling out of Reggie’s mouth.

 

Daemon got to his feet holding onto Reggie. Reggie was panting and his cheeks were stained red.

“Want to play with us more hunny?” Daemon asked.

 

“Y-yeah. Yeah I want more please.” Reggie begged.

 

Damien smirked as he grabbed at Reggie’s legs and rubbed his cock against Reggie’s already stretched hole. He slide in next to his brother. They both let out a grunt. Reggie shivered at the overstimulation. Both of them pulled out and thrusted in hard. Reggie bite his lip to keep from screaming. Daemon pressed his lips roughly against his mate’s. Damien bite right under Reggie’s neck. They were thrusting at a fast pace pounding mercilessly into Reggie’s sweet spot. Daemon rand his tongue along Reggie’s making the other shudder. He wrapped his arms around his neck and bite at the older’s lips. Damien reached up scratching lightly at Reggie’s chest. Reggie pulled away from Daemon whimpering.

 

“I-I can’t. It feels too good please I can’t keep q-quiet.” Reggie whined.

 

“Shhh it’s ok just bite.” Daemon said letting Reggie bite in between his neck and shoulder.

 

Damien wrapped his hand around Reggie’s tail and lightly bit along the length. Reggie let out a whine.

 

“Fuck It feels good. Such a tight little slut.”

 

Reggie felt his stomach and insides get hot. He wanted to cum and his magic was starting to leak out from where he was biting Daemon.

 

“Shit he’s doing it again. God it feels amazing.” Daemon moaned squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his hips on his hips.

 

“Fuck I can smell it. It’s fucking addicting.”

 

Reggie pulled away from Daemon’s neck to lean back and bite Damiens. Both twins felt their blood spike and they gave uneasy fast thrusts.

 

“You're the worst you know.” Damien moaned.

 

Reggie smiled and thrusted his hips down. He felt his body stiffen as he came a second time. Daemon growled thrusting in deep before cumming. He let out a breath. Damien Thrusted frantically while making a whining sound. He came seconds later with a grunt.  Reggie pulled away panting. Both brothers gently put Reggie on the bed before collapsing next to him. Reggie laughed as both of his mates passed out. He cuddled up between them falling asleep happy.

 The next morning they woke up to the bed moving up and down. Reggie rubbed at his eyes as he saw Matilda bouncing on top of the blanket. She probably climbed out of her crib again. She squealed happily as Damien picked her up and held her in his arms. Reggie smiled.

 

“Hi bedbug I missed you too.” He said kissing her head.

 

Daemon sat up leaning his head against Reggie’s shoulder tiredly.

 

“Hi bug.” He said tiredly.

 

He smiled as she made a loud squealing sound and waddled over to him. He ran his hand over her hair making her laugh.

 

“She really missed you both. We both did.” Reggie said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anybody wanting to know about the magic thing. Reggie has this power that consists of love and lust that helps connect him to his mates and lets them feel what he's feeling. His magic is like a pink mist. It's also useful in manipulation when desired.


End file.
